The invention relates to a device for controlling an automatically shifting transmission.
Such a device is known from German patent publication DE 197 36 406 A1, for example. This known device has a first selection device in the form of a selecting lever by which the gear speeds P, R, N, D, which are adjustable in an automatic mode, may be set. By use of a second selection device in the form of a steering wheel having two switches, in a manual mode the gears of the transmission can be manually shifted up or down in stages. The known device has an electronic transmission control device which is common in automatic transmissions or automatic manual transmissions. The basic concept of the device known from German patent publication DE 197 36 406 A1 is that the manual mode is activated from automatic mode when the second selection device is actuated. This manual mode is maintained until situations are recognized in which the automatic mode is desirable, for example until a significant acceleration is detected. It is assumed that during an acceleration in automatic mode it is a priority to relieve the driver.
The object of the present invention is to improve a device for controlling an automatically shifting transmission with regard to desired driving dynamics which are to be more strongly influenced by the driver.
By use of the device according to the invention, when a positive longitudinal acceleration is detected, a higher priority is assigned to a manual intervention of the driver, in particular by appropriate programming of the electronic control device, than to the measures that would be performed according to an automatic mode. The invention has particular relevance for spontaneous downshifting for passing maneuvers.
The invention is explained in greater detail with reference to one exemplary embodiment.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.